


Getaway

by doncasterly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Het, Incest, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just the two of them, out on the sea, away from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

She sits there, soaking up the sun, the warm breeze a gentle wave on her skin. The ocean splashes beneath, the smell of sea salt wafting through the air, settling into her hair and she knows there’s going to be a complaint later when they head back into the bunk, but it’ll be a throwaway one; “you smell like the ocean”. She can just see the grimace on his face, the crinkle of his nose, and she’ll bury his face in her hair just because. The laugh that follows swells her heart and she is suddenly overcome with so much love, it’s frightening. She sits up, suddenly restless. Making her way over, she slides behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her face into the crook of his neck, just needing contact; the comforting feel of skin on skin. The reassurance that this is indeed real and not a dream.

He settles into her, hands brushing over her own, squeezing lightly three times; one for each word.

_I love you._


End file.
